


Cose Che lo SHIELD Non Ha Mai Detto a Capitan America - Things SHIELD Never Told Captain America di tolieawake

by Code-Name_Black_Widow (LadyYunaRose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYunaRose/pseuds/Code-Name_Black_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fatto è, capì molto presto Tony, che ci sono delle cose che lo SHIELD non ha mai detto a Capitan America. A volte sono piccole cose, a volte sono cose grandi. Ma cose, comunque sia, che pensavano non fosse pronto a sapere.</p>
<p>Quando Steve scopre una di queste cose durante un’intervista, la sua reazione è come non se la sa-rebbe mai immaginata nessuno (eccetto Natasha forse, perché lei è spaventosa).</p>
<p>O, come il mondo scoprì di Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose Che lo SHIELD Non Ha Mai Detto a Capitan America - Things SHIELD Never Told Captain America di tolieawake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things SHIELD Never Told Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498369) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



Il fatto è, capì molto presto Tony, che ci sono delle cose che lo SHIELD non ha mai detto a Capitan America. A volte sono piccole cose, a volte sono cose grandi. Ma cose, comunque sia, che pensavano non fosse pronto a sapere (il che è stupido, perché, anche quando quel tipo non piace molto a Tony, lui riesce ad ammettere che Steve è straordinariamente adattabile ed è stato in grado di gestire tutto quello che gli ha lanciato addosso il futuro – a volte persino letteralmente).

I Dodgers sono una di quelle cose. Si scoprì alla fine che nessuno si era preso la briga di dire a Cap che c’erano stati dei cambiamenti su quel fronte. Il povero Capitan Ghiacciolo ne venne a cono-scenza quando lui e Bucky (e non era questa una cosa da far girare la testa?) avevano deciso di an-dare a vedere una partita.

Tony crede che questo dica probabilmente qualcosa di negativo su di lui, ma aveva trovato le loro espressioni devastate incredibilmente divertenti (ma deve ringraziare Pepper per il fatto di non avere in realtà riso loro in faccia - considerato la giustificata furia che Cap stava sviluppando in quel momento, immaginò che farlo gli avrebbe con tutta probabilità fatto guadagnare un pugno in faccia).

Perciò, quando sono seduti durante un’intervista (un’altra di quelle interviste noiose, da intorpidire il cervello, da ‘sii carino con la stampa dopo tutto quello che è successo’), e uno dei giornalisti fa quella domanda, e Steve gela sul posto – be’. Tony capì che c’era un’altra cosa che si erano dimenticati di menzionare.

La cosa va così, la Vedova Nera, tutta elegante e perfetta, ha appena detto qualcosa che probabil-mente avrebbe reso tutti incapaci di fare nient’altro che mangiare dalle sue mani e concordare con lei. Tony è seduto alla sua destra e Bruce è seduto accanto a lui dall’altro lato. Cap è seduto alla sinistra di Nat, lasciando un posto vuoto tra lui e Thor. C’è un altro spazio vuoto alla sinistra di Thor (uno dei giornalisti aveva scherzosamente chiesto se stessero deliberatamente lasciando dello spazio attorno a Thor – gli avevano fermamente risposto che gli altri due membri degli Avengers si sarebbero a breve uniti a loro).

Davanti a loro c’è un certo numero di giornalisti, tutti desiderosi di ottenere delle storie. Alcuni di loro erano seri e ponevano domande serie sulle ripercussioni sulla sicurezza o la difesa o robe simili. Altri erano lì sono per trovare scandali.

L’uomo che si era avvicinato sul posto per porre a Steve ‘la domanda’ era, secondo Tony, in cerca di quest’ultimi. Comunque sia, avevano fatto abbastanza interviste e conferenze stampa che Tony immaginava che tutte le preoccupazioni iniziali su quello che Capitan America avrebbe fatto di fronte alle telecamere - be’, che quelle preoccupazioni fossero state inutili. Come aveva sottolineato Steve, aveva già fatto dei tour ed era stato protagonista di film e stronzate simili (no, Steve non aveva usato la parola stronzate, ma a Tony era permesso correggersi in testa, ok).

Perciò Tony, e nessuno di loro in realtà, non è poi così preoccupato all’inizio. Poi Cap gela sul po-sto. Tipo in completo e totale black out. Una cosa che non ha mai fatto prima. È stato in grado di sopportare con una tale calma tutte le domande e i commenti quando Bucky era stato trovato che Tony lo aveva (privatamente) invidiato. Non era turbato dalla nuova tecnologia che ogni tanto gli era stata lanciata addosso, con delle stupide domande o quiz o giochi da fargli fare per il loro godi-mento. Niente di tutto quello che gli avevano tirato addosso sembrava turbarlo (Bucky ribadiva che, visto che Cap era stato praticamente una ballerina di fila e che aveva indossato la calzamaglia di fronte a folle infinite – senza che ci fosse la leggenda di Capitan America a parargli le spalle – tutto quello che gli avrebbe tirato addosso il futuro sarebbe stata una passeggiata, no?)

Ma Cap gela sul posto.

Poi si piega in avanti, proprio in avanti, cosicché non ci sia alcun modo per il microfono di non co-gliere la sua risposta. Ma lui non risponde – fa una domanda.

“Mi sta dicendo,” chiede, “che due uomini possono… possono sposarsi adesso?” E Tony non l’ha mai sentito balbettare prima di allora.

Il giornalista, sembrando compiaciuto, annuisce. “Esattamente,” dice. “In quanto Capitan America, speravo di sentire le sue opinioni su questo cambiamento rispetto ai suoi giorni, e..”

“Io… Chiedo scusa,” dice Cap, infallibilmente gentile, anche se ha appena interrotto quel tipo. Spingendo la testa indietro, Steve si spinge in piedi e lontano dal tavolo. Poi… poi praticamente fugge via da lì (ok, perciò, cammina, ma è la cosa più vicina a ‘impacciato’ che Tony gli abbia mai visto fare, nonostante la schiena diritta, ed è affrettato in un modo che Steve non è mai a meno che non stia finendo il mondo).

Tony, be’, Tony resta a bocca aperta. Perché, tra tutte le cose che si sarebbe aspettato da Steve (e si, a volte lo chiama Steve adesso, nella sua testa, ma è tutto ok, perché hanno salvato il mondo insieme e adesso ogni tanto passano il tempo, e Tony lo ha aiutato con Bucky - principalmente per poter dare un’occhiata al suo braccio, ma lo aveva comunque aiutato, perciò…), questa era l’ultima.

Steve è, be’, Steve è Capitan America. Il suo motto è praticamente ‘opponiamoci ai bulli’ e ‘proteggiamo gli altri’ e robe simili. Tony non pensava Steve sapesse come essere razzista (era stato in guerra, ma Tony non gli aveva mai sentito fare una battuta sui tedeschi) o sessista (nonostante il periodo in cui era cresciuto, l’unico problema di Steve era di essere così gentile con le donne che alcune volte alcune lo trovavano offensivo, e persino allora Steve è così onesto che non riescono a restare arrabbiate con lui molto a lungo), o praticamente qualsiasi tipo di bigotto.

Perciò no, Tony non aveva aperto col Capitano la parentesi riguardo ‘il cambiamento di atteggia-mento nei confronti degli omosessuali’ o ‘diritti gay’– non pensava di doverlo fare (a essere sinceri, non era sicuro come Steve non si fosse quanto meno accorto di qualcosa, era sicuro di averlo visto sorridere verso una coppia che camminava per strada qualche giorno prima – il tipo di sorriso sdolcinato che tendeva ad avere sul viso quando vedeva persone felici).

Ma il Capitano se n’era andato, e i giornalisti stavano mormorando tra di loro, e Tony sapeva dove sarebbero andati a parare, che gli Avenger avrebbero dovuto fare la conta dei danni per lui, e anche velocemente. L’intervista stava andando in diretta televisiva, perciò non è che ci fosse molto che potessero fare, ma stava comunque pensando a fare qualcosa quando notò con la coda dell’occhio Natasha, che stava semplicemente seduta lì, con un ghigno in volto.

Il che, ok, non è che Tony si aspetti che sia lei a sistemare tutto, non necessariamente, ma non si aspetta nemmeno che lei sia così compiaciuta. Cosa preoccupante, il suo ghigno assomiglia un sacco a quello che usa quando sa qualcosa che nessun’altro sa e pensa che siano tutti degli idioti per non vederlo anche loro.

Passano un paio di minuti, mentre i giornalisti provano a capire come continuare. Quello che ha posto la domanda a Cap apre la bocca per chiedere qualcos’altro, ma Natasha gli scocca un’occhiataccia e lui chiude la bocca. Saggia scelta, pensa Tony.

Poi si crea del movimento quando Bucky e Occhio di Falco finalmente arrivano. Immediatamente, tutti gli occhi si fissano su Bucky. E questo, questo è un altro motivo per cui Tony non aveva pensato di dover fare un discorsetto a Cap (a parte quella piccola parte sensibile del suo cervello che dice che praticamente chiunque altro di loro conoscenza sarebbe stato migliore di lui), perché è piuttosto sicuro di aver visto Bucky dare un’occhiata a un tipo o due.

Considerando il fatto che Cap e Bucky erano molto legati, credeva che Steve l’avrebbe saputo. Che ne avrebbero parlato.

“Sergente Barnes,” chiede il giornalista, “cosa ne pensa della presa di posizione nei confronti dell’omofobia di Capitan America?” È una domanda che pone deliberatamente Steve come il cattivo (anche se è così che sembrano le cose) ed è deliberatamente antagonistico.

Bucky, sedendosi accanto a Thor, sbatte le palpebre, lanciando al giornalista uno sguardo gentil-mente confuso, e anche se stava stringendo gli occhi, un ghigno si stava facendo strada agli angoli della sua bocca. “Come, prego?” chiede.

E questo, questo è il motivo per cui a Tony piace Bucky, perché anche se resta gentile (diffondendo l’idea che sembrano avere le persone sul fatto che negli anni ’40 tutti erano gentili), sembra comunque che voglia uccidere il giornalista.

Il giornalista apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Thor lo batte sul tempo – la sua voce rombante come sempre.

“Bucky, amico mio,” dichiara, “credo che l’uomo che racconta le notizie si riferisca al modo in cui il Capitano Americano ha lasciato la sala, pochi momenti prima che tu arrivassi.”

Bucky sbatte di nuovo le palpebre mentre analizza la battuta di Thor, ma stanno diventando tutti piuttosto bravi a farlo.

“Be’, stavo per chiede dov’era Steve,” strascica, “perché se n’è andato?”

È qui che interrompe Natasha, un ghigno evidente nella sua voce, come se stesse condividendo con Bucky un segreto di cui Tony ancora non era a conoscenza (il che è del tutto ingiusto). “Uno dei giornalisti gli ha chiesto cosa pensasse, in quanto Capitan America, del fatto che oggigiorno a due uomini è legalmente concesso di sposarsi.” Lei sorrise piacevolmente, ma con un qualcosa che fece venire voglia a Tony di chiamare l’armatura.

“Due uomini possono sposarsi?” echeggiò Bucky.

I giornalisti si mossero sul posto, spostandosi in avanti.

“So che era una cosa illegale ai vostri tempi,” dice quello che aveva iniziato tutto questo.

“Uh, si,” rispose in maniera assente Bucky, spostando gli occhi verso la porta con un senso di anti-cipazione di cui Tony aveva veramente, veramente voglia di capirci qualcosa, ma che non ci riusciva. “Tutto era illegale.”

Il giornalista aveva un sorriso soddisfatto e stava per aprire di nuovo la bocca quando tornò Steve.

I suoi capelli erano mossi dal vento, come se avesse corso, e le sue guance erano rosse e i suoi occhi accesi. In un certo senso, pensò Tony, non aveva esattamente la faccia di un uomo che era fuggito invece di gestire una cosa su cui era in disaccordo.

Infatti, Tony inclinò la testa di lato considerandolo, il Capitano aveva piuttosto la faccia di uno che era incredibilmente contento. E stringeva qualcosa tra le mani.

Bucky si girò, il volto acceso da un sorriso enorme (il che non era niente di inusuale) e il Capitano gli sorrise in risposta (anche questo non era inusuale tra i due, a volte era veramente deprimente, quando Tony stava provando a tenere il broncio, e invece loro erano tutti lì contenti non appena si vedevano).

“Bucky,” disse Steve, con un filo di voce.

“Hey, Steve,” rispose Bucky. Gli sorrise.

“Bucky,” ripeté Steve, facendo un passo avanti, “dicono, dicono che due uomini possono sposarsi adesso.”

“Si,” concordò Bucky, “ho sentito anch’io.”

Steve fece un altro passo avanti. Tutti erano caduti in silenzio per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Deglutendo, Steve strinse le mani fermamente attorno a qualunque cosa stesse tenendo. Tony provò a dare un’occhiata, ma non riusciva a vedere bene. Il movimento attirò lo sguardo di Bucky, che si fece improvvisamente affettuoso. La sua voce, quando iniziò a parlare, sembrava secca e riarsa.

“Tu..” cominciò.

Steve scrollò le spalle. “Si,” disse. “Ho sempre detto che l’avrei fatto, no? Dopo la guerra, quando non saremmo più stati al verde. Immaginavo… immaginavo, insomma, che forse li avremmo potuti indossare con le nostre targhette o qualcosa di simile. Non avrei mai pensato che..” la voce gli si spezzò e Tony avrebbe voluto scuoterlo. Per ordinargli di dirgli cosa non avrebbe mai pensato.

Fu il turno di Bucky di deglutire. “Merda, Steve,” disse. Poi spostò la sedia indietro, facendo un passo avanti. “Me lo vuoi dare si o no, imbecille?” chiese.

“Sei tu l’imbecille,” rispose Steve in automatico, facendo lui stesso un passo avanti, in modo da stare praticamente sopra Bucky e respirare la stessa aria (e uffa, Tony avrebbe avuto bisogno di un drink se i suoi pensieri avessero continuato a essere così sdolcinati).

Gli occhi di Steve si spostarono sul portagioie che aveva tra le mani e deglutì di nuovo, prima di rilassare abbastanza la presa da aprirlo. Dal suo posto, Tony non riuscì a vedere cosa ci fosse dentro, ma Bucky fece un verso mezzo impaziente mezzo meravigliato, facendo cenno di afferrarlo.

“Merda, scusa,” disse Steve, “Sto sbagliando tutto, dovrei essere…”

E Tony non ebbe il tempo di meravigliarsi del fatto che Capitan America aveva appena detto una parolaccia, perché Bucky stava alzando gli occhi al cielo e infilando la mano nel portagiorie per dire: “L’hai già fatto bene, ricordi? Adesso mettimelo.” Poi fece cadere qualcosa nella mano di Steve.

E Steve, con le mani tremanti, lo fece scivolare sul dito di Bucky. L’anulare. Era un anello.

Tony restò a bocca aperta. Non è molto orgoglioso di ammetterlo. Restò per molto a bocca aperta.

Bucky, con un sorriso enorme sul volto, afferrò un altro anello dalla scatola e lo infilò sul dito di Steve, prima di avvicinarlo per un bacio che lasciò il Capitano con le guance (e le labbra) rosse, e che face fare un fischio compiaciuto a Occhio di Falco e ricevere delle congratulazioni da Thor.

“Ci sposiamo,” sussurrò Steve, con la fronte poggiata su quella di Bucky.

“Già,” confermò Bucky. “Ci sposiamo.”

Ci fu un po’ di movimento dopo, tutti i giornalisti volevano conoscere la storia, che uscì fuori a gettoni tra tutte le domande poste e risposte, avanti e indietro, e il modo incredibilmente sdolcinato in cui Cap e Bucky continuavano a guardarsi, o tenersi per mano o a toccarsi gli anelli. Ma la storia, come Tony aveva più o meno capito (e come fu da loro confermato in seguito), era andata più o meno in questo modo:

Molto prima di Capitan America. Prima che Bucky partisse per la guerra. Praticamente prima che accadesse tutto quello a cui pensano le persone quando pensano a Capitan America o a Bucky Bar-nes – prima di tutto questo, Steve e Bucky erano cresciuti insieme.

Erano sopravvissuti alla Depressione insieme (a volte a malapena), e avevano capito che quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro andava oltre una profonda amicizia ed era qualcosa di più. Il fatto è che, allora, tutto questo era illegale. Perciò, all’inizio, non fecero niente.

Poi, un inverno, Steve si ammalò, Bucky si spaventò e si arrabbiò e disse qualcosa (un mucchio di cose, ammette) che fecero capire a Steve che Bucky non stava voltando pagina (come aveva detto che avrebbe fatto). Perciò Steve essendo Steve decise di affrontarlo.

E Steve e Bucky si trasformarono in Steve e Bucky.

Comunque sia, era illegale, perciò Bucky avrebbe continuato a flirtare e a uscire con le ragazze, e Steve avrebbe usato i suoi problemi di salute come scusa per non farlo (anche se Bucky aveva pro-vato a convincerlo, perché ci stava abbastanza male visto che Steve non voleva fare come lui), e così andarono avanti.

Poi, una notte, mentre erano a letto accoccolati insieme, Steve aveva commentato che, se avesse potuto farlo, avrebbe sposato Bucky. Al che Bucky aveva risposto con, “Se tu me lo chiedessi, io ti direi di si.”

E perciò, avevano deciso che stavano bene così (o almeno, bene per quanto avrebbero potuto esser-lo). Per rendere la cosa ufficiale, Steve aveva disegnato le loro fedi nuziali. O meglio, Steve aveva iniziato a disegnare una fede per Bucky, che l’aveva scoperto, e avevo ordinato a Steve di disegnare l’anello che gli avrebbe descritto – che sarebbe stato per Steve.

Quando Bucky partì per la guerra, si portò un disegno dei due anelli, e li tenne lì stretti vicino al cuore.

Quando Steve partì per l’addestramento, portò con se un disegno identico.

Quando Bucky cadde dal treno, e poi fu rapito, da qualche parte lungo la strada perse il disegno.

Quando lo SHIELD scongelò Capitan America e gli diedero finalmente quello che gli apparteneva – una di queste cose era un disegno, sbavato e danneggiato dal ghiaccio, di due anelli.

Quando Steve si rese effettivamente conto di quanti soldi aveva adesso – tra stipendi arretrati e via dicendo – la prima cosa che fece fu quella di portare quel vecchio pezzo di carta mezzo rovinato da un gioielliere per chiedere loro di creare gli anelli che vi erano disegnati (anche prima di sapere di Bucky – il che non porta, Tony dice ostinato, una lacrima ai suoi occhi).

Oh, e quel ‘progetto’ su cui avevano lavorato Steve e Bucky poco dopo il suo ritorno – quello era Steve che stava ridisegnando gli anelli per Bucky, così che potesse nuovamente averne una copia.

Perciò quando Steve venne a conoscenza del fatto che due uomini adesso possono sposarsi – prati-camente era fuggito via dalla stanza per andare a ritirare gli anelli che erano già stati finiti e che avrebbe dovuto ritirare un paio di giorni dopo.

L’intervista – l’intera faccenda, inclusa la ‘proposta’ incredibilmente sdolcinata (alcune persone, incluso Bucky, dicevano che quella non era una vera e propria proposta considerato che Steve aveva già fatto la proposta, anni prima, ma altri dichiaravano che, visto lo scambio degli anelli, non potesse essere definito come nient’altro se non una proposta), andò in onda in diretta e poi ancora e ancora e ancora.

Il pubblico si bevve la storia. La loro storia d’amore. L’intera faccenda. (C’erano un paio di non credenti, ma quelli ci sono sempre).

Steve e Bucky si sposarono un mese dopo (Bucky diceva che avevano già aspettato abbastanza), e Pepper si era cocciutamente rifiutata di permettere a Tony di mettere mani nelle preparazioni.

E per quanto riguarda il motivo per cui quella domanda avesse colto così tanto di sorpresa Steve (e Bucky) – si scoprì alla fine che lo SHIELD aveva pensato che non era qualcosa che gli sarebbe an-data a genio, perciò avevano deciso di non dirglielo subito. Mentre Steve aveva notato il maggiore generale livello di approvazione all’interno della società, lui era così abituato a pensare che non sarebbe mai successo, che non aveva nemmeno considerato il modo in cui si era tradotta quella ap-provazione.

E Bucky, be’, si scoprì, che il Soldato d’Inverno non aveva mai avuto nessuna ragione per venirne a conoscenza, perciò non gli era mai stato detto (oppure gli era stato lavato il cervello, o qualcosa di simile).

Alla fine, invece di fare causa al giornalista che aveva dato inizio all’intera faccenda (come aveva raccomandato Tony), Steve insistette per mandargli un cesto regalo come ringraziamento. Tony pensava fosse una cosa stupida ma, be’, Bucky era ancora nella fase della luna di miele (sono ancora entrambi nella fase della luna di miele, e Tony sta cominciando a pensare che non finirà mai), perciò il discorso era morto lì (anche se Tony non era ancora molto sicuro che il giornalista aveva apprezzato il fatto che un ex assassino di fama mondiale avesse usato le sue capacità per lasciare il cesto regalo nel bel mezzo della sua cucina).

**Author's Note:**

> Note della Traduttrice: Scusate, i vari cambiamenti di tempi verbali nella storia, ma l’ho mantenuta come scritta dall’autrice originale, per cui. Eccola qui!


End file.
